


A White Christmas

by BlackRose16



Series: A Reason To Celebrate [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose16/pseuds/BlackRose16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having separated for what seemed to be the final time, Brian and Justin are trying to move on with their lives and finding tit not such an easy thing to accomplish.   And then the unthinkable happens.  Justin is injured in the bomb blast at Babylon.  Brian has to once again face the fact that the blonde’s life is hanging in the balance and all that comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A White Christmas

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/banner-2.jpg)

Title: A White Christmas  
Author: theblackrose16  
Beta: Elsa Kallan  
Summary: Having separated for what seemed to be the final time, Brian and Justin are trying to move on with their lives and finding tit not such an easy thing to accomplish. And then the unthinkable happens. Justin is injured in the bomb blast at Babylon. Brian has to once again face the fact that the blonde’s life is hanging in the balance and all that comes after.  
Rating: NC - 17  
Pairings: Brian/Justin, Jennifer/Tucker, Melanie/Lindsay, Michael/Ben, Emmett/Drew, Debbie/Carl  
Warnings: Language, Mature Sexual Content, hurt!Justin  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

  
  
Watching the street lights go past in a blur with an unexplainable feeling of dread in his gut, Brian Kinney sat in his limo on the way to the airport. His thoughts were drifting over what was waiting for him in Australia. At least his flight was on time according to his driver, which was a good thing.  
  
His life was just a bit empty. He had never really realised just how big a part of his life Justin and Michael were and now he had neither. Double fuck. His life was more than a bit empty now that he gave it some serious thought.  
  
Not really listening to the radio, Brian only caught a few scattered words.  
  
“…explosion…Babylon…fatalities…”  
  
Fuck. He had let them use the club for that fundraiser to stop Prop 14. Justin was there. Michael was there.  
  
“Turn around,” Brian instructed his driver while pulling out his cell phone. His heart beating faster as fear began to take hold of him.  
  
Repeatedly dialling and repeatedly getting no answer, Brian began to panic. He then did something he hadn’t done in years. He began to pray without even realising it.  
  
“Please, not him. Please let him be alright,” was continuously muttered under his breath. Brian didn’t even notice that he was doing it.  
  
Arriving outside Babylon, Brian stood and stared for a couple of seconds in frozen disbelief at the ruins that once used to be Babylon and the utter chaos that surrounded him. A blonde caught his attention. It was the wrong blonde, not the one he was looking for but was preferable to nothing.  
  
“Jennifer, Jennifer,” Brian shouted as he ran towards her. Jennifer was standing with Tucker wrapped in blankets and covered in soot.  
  
“Jennifer,” the brunette breathed as he came to a stop before her.  
  
“Brian, I can’t believe it,” the blonde woman replied shakily, her face extremely pale underneath all the grime and soot.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine. Justin’s still in there. You gotta find him.” The words had barely left her lips before Brian was running straight into the smokey ruins of Babylon pushing his way past several people in order to get inside. Choking on the smoke, Brian frantically searched for Justin. The alarms and sirens were blaring loudly all around him. Fire fighters and paramedics were helping people all around him and yet he didn’t see the blonde head he was searching for..  
  
“We need you to leave the building. Everyone who is able, please exit as quickly as possible,” a voice stated calmly and loudly from somewhere behind Brian.  
  
“JUSTIN”  
  
Brian coughed and choked on some more smoke. He could barely see where he was going.  
  
All around him people were crying and wailing.  
  
“JUSTIN”  
  
Looking to his right, Brian recognised the figure limping towards him unsteadily and reached out with both hands to grab him.  
  
“Ted”  
  
He moved his hands from Ted’s shoulders and instead grabbed Ted by the front of his shirt.  
  
“Ted. What the fuck happened?”  
  
“I don’t know,” came the bewildered reply from a soot covered Ted that was holding onto his date for the evening.  
  
“Have you seen Justin?”  
  
No reply was forthcoming. All Ted did was shake his head helplessly. Brian turned covering his mouth with his hand while he continued desperately searching around him for the younger man. HE couldn’t lose Justin. Not now. Not after everything. Not after he had finally gotten his much needed wake up call.  
  
“He’s not breathing, somebody help me,” someone shouted to the left of him causing Brian to panic further.  
  
The tall brunette slowly started making his way further into Babylon’s ruins through all the rubble and hanging electrical wires. Glancing to his right Brian froze. There on the ground amongst the rubble was a shoe that used to be a black high heel. It was covered and surrounded by blood. The shoe minus an owner and covered in blood really drove home the fact that some people were not getting out of there alive for Brian. Some people were never going to see their partners again. He could not be counted amongst them. He just couldn’t.  
  
To his left, a fire fighter was covering a body with a blanket. Above him another fire fighter was checking for a pulse on the body half hanging over the railing. Brian once again covered his mouth with his hands and struggled to simply breathe through the soot and panic.  
  
Emmett came stumbling towards him from around a corner.  
  
“You guys are okay. That’s good, I was worried,” he murmured to Brian and Ted as Ted came up behind Brian, relief oozing from him.  
  
“Emmett, have you seen Justin?” Brian’s voice was becoming more and more panicked each time he asked someone and received a negative reply.  
  
Emmett’s already pale face paled even further. He had seen everybody but Justin.  
  
“Michael and Ben, Melanie and Lindsay and everybody else are outside.”  
  
“I didn’t ask about everyone else. I asked if you had seen Justin, Emmett,” Brian spoke harshly, his fear clearly evident for all to see.  
  
“I haven’t seen Justin at all. He was standing somewhere over there before…before…” Emmett’s voice faded out. Brian was already charging towards where Emmett had shakily pointed.  
  
”JUSTIN”  
  
“JUSTIN”  
  
A partial blonde head laying on the floor under a ton of rubble caught Brian’s attention when the electrical cords sparked again.  
  
“JUSTIN. Oh God. No, no, no, no,” was pleaded as Brian made his way towards the too still form lying on the ground half covered by rubble.  
  
Tearing at the rubble until there was nothing left lying on Justin anymore, Brian’s only thought was that Justin had to be alive. He had finally realised how much Justin meant to him. He couldn’t loose him now. His breath was coming out in chocked, broken sobs. Shakily, Brian knelt next to Justin, desperately searching for a pulse, any sign of life. A horrifying feeling of déjà vu settled over him. This could not be happening. Not again.  
  
The first thing that caught his attention was the large, deep red stain on Justin’s side and the ever growing pool of blood that he was now kneeling in. The blood soaking into his pants, leaving behind an irremovable stain. The second thing Brian noticed was the slight uneven rise and fall of Justin’s chest. Releasing a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, Brian savoured one thought.  
  
He is still alive  
  
“Help, somebody help,” Brian shouted as loud as he possibly could.  
  
The blood was too much; it was escaping Justin’s body too fast. Brian knew that. He barely knew anything to do with first aid and felt utterly useless.  
  
A few seconds later two guys in paramedic uniforms came running from somewhere behind him. They immediately started working on Justin while Brian sat watching their quick and efficient movements, helpless to do anything. The paramedics managed to get Justin on a stretcher and slowly carried him out to the ambulance. Brian was behind them every step of the way until he got outside.  
  
The family immediately swarmed around Brian, coming from all directions and cutting him off from Justin.  
  
“Brian, what are you doing here?”  
  
“Brian, are you hurt?”  
  
“Brian, did you find Justin?”  
  
The only one not by him was Jennifer and Tucker.  
  
“Justin, oh my baby,” came Jennifer’s voice, a plea for all of this to just be a nightmare and to be able to wake up now.  
  
Tucker put his arms around her and held her. Brian completely ignored everyone and their questions and pushed past them to continue following the paramedics to the ambulance.  
  
Before anyone could argue or say a word, Brian stated in a voice that said any person disagreeing would be severely dealt with, “I’m his partner. I’m coming with him.”  
  
The paramedic with the long black hair took one look to the brunet with the don’t-fuck-with-me expression on his face and devastated hazel eyes and barked out, “Get in”  
  
Without a glance back, Brian once again got in an ambulance behind Justin.  
  
Tucker turned to Jennifer and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.  
  
“Come on, Jen. I’ll drive you to the hospital okay?”  
  
Jennifer just nodded and watched the ambulance pull away. Inside the ambulance, Brian sat and watched Justin’s chest rise and fall with each breathe while the paramedics worked on him. Knowing that each breath might be Justin’s last and that at any moment Justin could just slip away without him ever telling him that he loved him.

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/divider-2.jpg)

Upon arriving at the hospital, Justin was once again rushed into surgery covered in blood leaving Brian sitting in the same waiting room, clothes drenched in Justin’s blood.

Again.

This was the second time in five fucking years someone had tried to kill Justin. Five years ago, Brian had been given a second chance with Justin and he had royally fucked it up and so had Justin. All Brian wanted was one more chance. He vowed to which ever deity was listening that he wouldn’t fuck it up. He just needed Justin to live then he could tell and prove to Justin how much he, Brian fucking Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, loved him.

Brian was so desperately willing Justin to live through this that he didn’t register the arrival of the family until Jennifer touched his shoulder and shook him.

“Brian, how is he? Do you know anything yet?” her voice was tinged with hysterical fear.

“No. I don’t know a fucking thing. He’s in surgery now.”

Jennifer didn’t reply. She simply sank into the chair next to him and held onto his arm. After a few moments, Brian flipped his hand palm up and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers in an attempt to comfort hem both. The two of them both sat in the waiting room, holding onto each other. Tucker sat down on Jennifer’s other side and held her other hand. Brian and Jennifer each sat and remembered the last time they had been here for Justin. This time though they had each other for comfort.

“Thank you,” came Jennifer’s voice, barely above a whisper.

“What?” Brian turned to look at her startled, he’d almost forgotten that she was beside him.

“Thank you for giving me my son back, for loving him even if you won’t say it out loud.”

Clearing his throat, Brian looked away and whispered “I do love him. I do.”

A squeeze on his hand was the only reply for which he was extremely grateful. They slipped into silence once again. Never taking note of the bustling family members sitting in chairs all around him. People came and went, some if not all attempting to talk to the pair at some point or another.

Tucker pressed a cup of coffee into their hands at some point and attempted to feed them. Both Jennifer and Brian had been grateful for the coffee but couldn’t stomach the idea of eating anything.

After about an hour and a half, Carl had shown up and brought with him a spare change of clothes for waiting pair. Brian was extremely reluctant to move. Irrationally, he felt as though if he moved he might not be there when they brought news of Justin. Ben assured him that if anything happened he would fetch him immediately.

Reluctantly Brian made his way to the nearest restroom and tried to clean himself up the best he could. Having seen what he looked lie in the mirror, the brunette had suddenly been desperate to get eh blood soaked clothes off, unable to stand them a second longer.

Exhausted and worried, Brian made his way back to the waiting room and once again took up his position beside an equally fearful Jennifer. A sudden though occurred to him between his muddled thoughts.

“Has someone called Molly and Daphne?” Brian rasped. His throat felt raw and unused.

Jennifer shook her head as did all those around him.

“Molly’s at a friend. I’d far rather tell her in person and when I have more news. I can’t remember Daphne’s cell number.”

Brian stood up and pulled out his cell. “I’ll call her.”

Jenifer reached out and squeezed his hands for a few seconds. “Thanks, Brian.”

Brian made his way to the hospital entrance, his cell in his hands and took a deep breath of the cold night air. He didn’t want to make this phone call but he owed it to both Daphne and Justin to be the one to do it.

She picked up after two rings and Brian quickly gave her the outline of all that he knew. He didn’t tell her how his heart was beating in terror. She would know. He didn’t tell her about the sticky feeling of Justin’s blood soaking into his pants. It was something he would refer never thinking about again.

Daphne demanded to know which hospital they were at and Brian didn’t hesitate to tell her. He could already hear the sounds of her quickly throwing on some clothes and heading out the door.

He was entirely positive that this was the absolute worst day of his life, worse than when Justin had been bashed, worse than when he had found out about the cancer. The only thing that would make it better was when Justin woke up.

_If he woke up_ a traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind.

No. No, he was not going there. He couldn’t go there.

Three hours later a tired looking doctor in a white lab coat over stained scrubs walked into the waiting room.

“Who is here for Justin Taylor?”

Nearly half the waiting room stood up at the question, Brian and Jennifer at the front.

“I’m his partner.”

“I’m his mother.”

“I’m Dr. Brandon, I operated on your son. Mrs Taylor, if you would come with me and we could discuss your son’s condition and the treatment plan.”

Grabbing Brian by the arm, Jennifer marched right up to the doctor.

“This is my son’s partner. You treat him as you would any other husband and tell the both of us how Justin is.”

At any other time, Brian would have smirked. It appeared that Debbie had rubbed off on Jennifer. She had come a long way from the woman that had first walked into his office. Looking momentarily startled, the doctor quickly recovered.

“Justin has lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion. A piece of the debris punctured his spleen and we were forced to remove it. He also had some internal bleeding that we were able to stop. He has a mild concussion but because of his previous head injury we are going to keep a close eye on it in case it starts bleeding on the brain. He is going to be in the ICU for two days and then we will move him to the ward for a week before he can go home if nothing else goes wrong. Justin is holding his own and is very lucky to be alive.”

“When can we see him?” Jennifer asked as it appeared that Brian had lost his voice.

“You can see him now for fifteen minutes and then every two hours for fifteen minutes until he is moved to the ward and then you can stick to visiting hours.”

“Why does he need to stay here so long? He hates hospitals,” Brian spoke for the first time since the doctor had started talking.

“Because his spleen was removed, he runs a very high risk of infection until his liver can take over. Once he is released from hospital he will need to have as little contact with lots of people for a couple of weeks until his body adjusts.”

“Okay. We want to see him now,” Brian seemed to slowly be getting back in control but he needed to see for himself that Justin was alright.

“Come with me.” With that the doctor turned around and walked through the double doors he had been standing in front of with Brian and Jennifer following close behind on his heels.

It was relatively quiet behind the double doors. Most of the sound was coming from all the hissing and beeping of the machines hooked up to various patients. A moan broke through the steady hum of the machines. A moan which Brian knew intimately. Without a second's thought, Brian walked straight to the bed that held Justin. Justin was twitching and becoming more and more restless as he slow gained consciousness.

Brian only paused for a second at the sight of Justin lying in the bed looking so pale with a couple machines attached. Careful not to disrupt anything, Brian stroked Justin face while quietly whispering to him. Justin immediately stopped fidgeting and slowly opened his eyes again.

“B.Brian?”

“Shhh. You’re okay now sunshine. Everything is going to be alright.”

“What…What happened? Why am I in the hospital?” Justin began to sound more and more panicked.

“I’ll explain later. Just calm down and get some rest.”

Jennifer and the doctor were standing at the foot of the bed watching the scene unfold in front of them. Jennifer looked on with a fond expression on her face while the doctor’s face was carefully blank.

When Brian sat down on the edge of the bed to be closer to Justin and to continue quietly talking to the blonde, the doctor stepped forward with the intention of separating the two. The head nurse of the ICU, however, stepped forward to intercept the doctor before he reached the couple.

“Leave them be. Brian keeps Justin calm and it’s in the patient’s best interest that he stay calm and as still as possible. Surely you want the best for your patient, Doctor?”

This caused the man to stop where he was and look directly at the nurse. After looking him in the eye for a few seconds, he looked away, turned around and walked out the ICU muttering about being back later to check on the patient.

The quiet scene had caught the attention of both Brian and Jennifer who were on either side of Justin’s bed.

“Thank you, Miguel,” Brian quietly said as he approached them.

“Not a problem though I must be honest Brian, I never wanted to see you here haunting the halls again but you’re actually in the room with Justin this time so I must say that is an improvement.” Just a touch of a smirk graced Miguel’s face before he once again looked serious.

“Mmmm”

“Justin? Sweetheart? Can you hear us?” Jennifer queried.

“What happened?”

Justin’s eyes kept fluttering open and closed.

“He will be pretty disorientated for a while. The important thing is to keep him calm and as still as possible so that he doesn’t pull his stitches.” This was said with a pointed look at Brian.

“Just relax, Justin. I’ll explain later when you’re more coherent.” With that said Brian couldn’t resist placing a kiss on Justin’s forehead.

Jennifer just watched with a small smile on her face. She had finally accepted that Justin loved Brian and he always would and that Brian did in fact love her son and no matter what the two would always come back to each other in the end with no exception.

“I’m going to let the others know that he’s going to be all right and then I’m going to go home and shower and phone Molly to tell her what happened. She is at a friend and I’m sure she is terrified,” Jennifer spoke softly to Brian while running her hand down the side of Justin’s face.

Without taking his eyes and hands off Justin, Brian replied, “I’m going to stay here with him.”

“I was counting on that Brian”

To Brian’s total surprise, Jennifer walked around the bed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

“I’ll come back later to sit with him and you can go home then if you want to.”

“I’m staying with him until I absolutely have to leave him”

Jennifer turned and walked out. At the door, she looked over her shoulder at Brian sitting by Justin.

_Yes. He really does love him and will take care of him no matter what._

With that comforting thought, Jennifer walked out to meet the family leaving Brian and Justin talking quietly and whispering promises of love and comfort.

 

  
  
Jennifer was immediately surrounded when she walked slowly back into the waiting room.  
  
“Is he ok?”  
  
“How long is he going to be here?”  
  
“What’s wrong with him?”  
  
Jennifer held her hand up to stop all the bombarding questions coming at her from all directions. Her nerves were shot, her son was once again in hospital from serious injuries, it had been an incredibly long night and she still had to deal with Molly. She simply did not have the patience to answer everyone’s individual questions even if it made her a bitch.  
  
“He is going to be ok. He has to stay in the ICU for the next two days. For now only Brian, Molly and I are allowed there to see him. His spleen was removed so he runs a very high risk a catching an infection so the less people he is exposed to right now the better.”  
  
Tucker came up behind her as she was speaking and slipped his arm around her waist silently lending her his support. He knew that she was seconds away from collapsing.  
  
“I’m going to go home now and I suggest you all do the same. We could all do with some rest.”  
  
“But where is Brian?” Michael’s voice came out in his usual whine.  
  
“He is staying with Justin,” was Jennifer’s simple answer.  
  
“I thought that he could only see him for ten or so minutes according to hospital rules,” Lindsay sounded nearly as whiny as Michael.  
  
“The head of the ICU recognised Brian from last time Justin was in hospital and has given permission for him to stay with him.”  
  
“How could they recognise Brian he wasn’t here that long and he didn’t even visit Justin?” Mel still sounded pissed at Brian for that.  
  
“Actually Brian was here every night that Justin was in hospital.” Jennifer contradicted.  
  
She was getting tired of people thinking the worst of Brian. Sure, she had done it too in the beginning but now she knew better. The others had known Brian how long? You would have thought that they would know him well enough by now.  
  
Shocked silence greeted her statement before everyone started talking, well more like shouting at once.  
  
“No, he wasn’t. I’m his best friend. He would have told me.”  
  
“Why didn’t he say anything?”  
  
“I knew he loved Sunshine.”  
  
“Why didn’t we know?”  
  
“But Brian doesn’t love Justin like that. He’s just a trick that never left.”  
  
“ENOUGH,” Jennifer shouted. “This has nothing to do with any of you. My sons’ relationship is personal and your opinions and comments are not appreciated.”  
  
Stunned silence greeted her. Tucker had walked up behind her and helped her to put her coat on.  
  
Shrugging into her warm coat, she continued softer, “We are all tired, in shock and in desperate need of a shower. There is no point in sitting around here. We can do nothing now. Everyone needs to go home and rest. Others were not so lucky in surviving and their partners and families are going to need support.”  
  
This had the desired affect and soon enough everyone had cleared out the waiting area, walking to their cars in twos and threes.  
  
“Why didn’t Brian tell me about staying at the hospital with Justin? I’m supposed to be his best friend,” Michael continued to whine to Ben on the way to their car.  
  
Having expected this, Ben decided that just maybe his brunette husband needed a wake up call and might actually listen to reason this time.  
  
“Michael, I think that things have changed. You may be Brian’s oldest friend but I believe that Justin is now his best and closest friend. Like it is with us, right?”  
  
“Right…” the slow response came as Michael began to really think about what Ben had said.  


~XOX~

  
  
“Mel, I’m confused. Why would Brian have stayed with Justin and why is he staying now? They aren’t even together anymore.”  
  
“Sonofabitch,” Melanie whispered under her breath as she came to a startling realisation.  
  
“What Mel?”  
  
“He actually loves Justin. He really loves him. He’s not just fucking with him.”  
  
Lindsay’s face quickly matched Melanie’s for shock and disbelief as they walked to the car.  


~XOX~

  
  
“Jennifer, are you sure that you want to go home? I can always go for you and bring you back some things,” Tucker reassured her, wanting to do something, anything to help her out.  
  
“No, I need to see Molly. Besides after all this time, I know Brian loves Justin and will look after him. I trust him.” She smiled slightly to herself after that.  
  
They climbed into the car and drove to Molly’s friend, Amber. It was a relatively short drive that was done in companionable silence. Each taking the time to sort through their own thoughts. Jennifer especially was thinking on how to explain everything that had happened to Molly.  
  
The front door flew open as they pulled into the driveway and before Jennifer even had a chance to climb out of the car; her daughter came hurtling towards her.  
  
“MOM! Mom are you okay? Where’s Justin? Is he hurt? Is he okay? Why isn’t he with you?”  
  
The mother grabbed her daughter in a fierce hug effectively cutting off all of the questions. After a few moments, she pulled away slightly.  
“Molly, Justin is alive but he’s in the hospital. He was hurt badly in the explosion.” This was greeted with a look of absolute panic from the younger sibling.  
  
“He will be fine, darling. Brian is at the hospital with him now. We can collect a few things from home and then you can go and see him. Okay?” she reassured her daughter while stroking her fingers through the young girl’s hair in a comforting gesture.  
  
“Brian’s there?” she was confused. “Did they get back together and didn’t tell me?”  
  
“No, but Brian found out about the explosion and drove to the club and ran into the burning ruins like a mad man looking for Justin. I wouldn’t be surprised if they got back together. Actually I think it would be a great thing. Justin and Brian are better together.”  
  
Molly smiled briefly before her face fell. “Can we go please mom? I want to see him for myself.”  
  
Tucking a strand of hair behind Molly’s ear she answered, “Of course.” She lifted her head to look at Amber and her parents over Molly’s shoulder. “Thank you for having her and sorry for cutting this visit short.”  
  
Amber immediately came up and hugged her friend. “It’s not a problem. I hope your brother heals quickly. Don’t worry so much. Go and see him.”  
  
“Thanks Amber,” she replied returning her hug.  
  
“We’re gonna head home first so that I can clean up properly and grab a few things for your brother before we go to the hospital, sweetie,” Jennifer told her daughter as Tucker reversed out of the driveway.  
  
Molly nodded in understanding and watched the houses go by as they drove down the street.

 

  
Jennifer and Molly had come and gone. Brian had continued sitting in the chair besides Justin’s bed, eventually resting his head by the blonde’s hand and closing his eyes when exhaustion crept up on him. Miguel had checked on his patient while Justin slept through it all.  
  
Blue eyes drifted open as the young blonde slowly woke. His left hand twitched and was squeezed by something warm and solid. Curious, he opened his eyes and glanced down at his hand. What he saw took his breath away.  
  
Brian was sleeping in a chair that he had obviously brought closer to the bed in which Justin lay. The brunette was holding his hand and his other arm was being used as a pillow for his head next to Justin’s thigh. Brian was facing towards Justin and the younger man could only lie in the bed and stare.  
  
Fuck he had missed this. He had already been having doubts about once again leaving Brian. It seemed that every time he wasn’t happy with him, he left. Perhaps they both had commitment issues.  
  
All he had wanted for years was a life with Brian. He wanted more from his life than what he currently had. Fuck it!! He had almost died. AGAIN. Enough was enough. He and Brian were going to get this right once and for all. Justin wasn’t exactly sure how to accomplish that but it was just details so who cared? He would come up with something.  
  
Brian was sitting by him in the hospital with him and by the looks of it hadn’t even gone home. That meant that he had to really care for him a lot. So he had something to work with. Justin just had to make the caring a little more and show Brian that he did indeed love him and wouldn’t ever willingly leave him again no matter how pissed off he got. Maybe Brian needed that kind of reassurance and security before he would be willing to admit that he loved the blonde.  
  
 _Yes, he liked that idea._  
  
His musings were interrupted by a nurse that he recognised. His name was... Miguel. Yes Miguel. Who happened to be coming towards his bed to check on him again.  
  
“Hey, sleeping beauty. Welcome back. How are you feeling? Any excessive pain? That drip in your arm is full of painkillers so you shouldn’t feel much,” he spoke quietly to avoid waking Brian who had only just fallen asleep.  
  
“Hi, you’re Miguel. You were with me last time weren’t you?”  
“Yes I was. Now about that pain.”  
  
“I’m okay. Don’t really feel much of anything at the moment but I do feel drowsy.”  
  
“That’s also to be expected young man. I must say that I’m happy Brian decided to join you inside the hospital room this time,” he slyly slipped to Justin, positive that with what he knew about Brian the brunette wouldn’t have said a word.  
  
“He what? He was…there?” came the soft exclamation, confusion colouring his tone.  
  
Cheerfully, Miguel continued, “Yip, the whole time. Used to come every night. Anyway, must check on my other patients.” With that he walked away.  
  
Justin didn’t even notice him leaving. Brian was with him last time. He had been there the whole time and never told him.  
  
 _FUCK. That is so typical Brian. He let so many little things slip I can’t believe I didn’t notice. Stupid ass. It would have made such a difference if I had known. I would never have left him for Ethan. Fucking idiot. I’m so going to kill him._  
  
Justin stopped mid rant as he felt Brian begin to stir. He released Justin’s hand to rub his eyes and suddenly froze, slowly lowering his hands as he felt someone staring at him.  
  
“Justin,” he breathed relieved once again that his blonde was alive.  
  
Justin stared into brown eyes before uttering, “You were here last time?”  
  
This was met with a guilty, deer in the headlights look from Brian. It was all he needed as confirmation.  
  
“Why didn’t you come into the room or tell me?” all the pain from the past was echoed in his voice.  
  
Justin held Brian’s eyes for a long moment, trying to see answers in the hazel depths. Unable to stand the scrutiny Brian broke contact and looked away.  
  
Justin was about to say something when he heard Brian’s soft response, “I didn’t know how to tell you. It was… I…” his voice trailed off, and he tightened his fingers around Justin’s.  
  
Justin replied quietly, “I know. I know that now but I needed to know that back then, Brian. You need to stop doing shit like that.”  
  
He decided not to press the issue. It was in the past and although it hurt and made him angry all he would do was push Brian away if he pressed his point. Which was the opposite of what he wanted to achieve. With this added information, he was certain that Brian loved him and was absolutely determined to get the brunette to admit it. So he let go of his anger and decided to focus on something else.  
  
Changing the subject, he asked softly, “Do you know how long I’m going to have to be in here?”  
  
Brian was relieved to have an answer for the young blonde, “You have to stay here in the ICU for the next two days and then in a ward for the next week before they will consider letting you leave. The doctor said that when you were awake, he would come explain it to us in more detail.”  
  
“I don’t want to stay here for so long. I hate hospitals!”  
  
“I know but I promise that this time I will stay with you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
He received a nod in response. The two had fallen into such an easy pattern that to both it felt as if they were together again, something they both wanted. With a silent conversation, this was conveyed and it was also silently decided that they would try to reconcile. The how’s and long conversations could wait for later. Right now they just sat close to each other absorbing the others presence like starving men. This time they would get it right and screw everyone else.

 

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/divider-5.jpg)

At the end of Justin’s second day in ICU, he sent Brian home to get some much needed rest.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Brian, you need to go home. Sleep in a bed for a change, eat some real food and have a proper shower. You can be back early tomorrow morning when I get moved to my new room. Miguel said that he’s arranged for a cot to be put in the room with me so you can then sleep by me if you want to but for tonight you have to fucking go and get some proper rest.”

Brian had still looked unsure.

“Brian go. I promise that I will be fine. Miguel is working tonight and will call you if there is a need.”

Finally, the brunette caved, “Alright. I’ll go but I’ll be back.”

“I never doubted that.”

Reflecting on the conversation the next morning, Justin smiled. Brian really had changed from that first night that they had met five years ago.

“Hey Justin, it’s time to move you,” Miguel cheerfully informed his patient.

“Can we wait a few more minutes, please? Brian will be here soon.”

“Of course. And Justin, you’re a great guy to have around but I would prefer it if I never saw you in here again. Deal?”

Justin laughed. “You and me both. You have a deal.”

“I second that motion,” a voice said from beside them. 

“Brian. Morning, you like you slept much better.”

Brian just smiled not wanting to admit that the young blonde had been right about his sleeping arrangements. It didn’t work. Justin knew him so well that one look at the brunette’s face had him laughing quietly under his breath.

“Ok Sunshine, let’s go see these new accommodations of yours.”

~XOX~

Over the next two weeks, Brain and Justin established a sort of routine. Brian slept in the cot next to Justin’s bed every night. They had breakfast together and got presentable for the morning round of visitors. After visiting hours, Brian sat with his laptop and worked on his latest campaign. After the first day, Justin helped him. The artist had many useful ideas and had grown bored with the T.V. quickly. The two worked well as a team and could almost read each others’ minds and didn’t need to be told in detail what the other was thinking.

They had visitors in the afternoon again and Justin often saw his mom and Brian standing to one side whispering. This made him very nervous, if the two of them were on the same side and hatching a scheme together, it almost certainly concerned him but neither would say a word.

The day before Justin was to be released Brian and Jennifer could once again be found standing to the side whispering. 

“Is everything organised?”

“I phoned today to confirm your reservations, Brian”

“Thank you. I made the bookings online but I couldn’t really phone with Justin around. I want it to stay a surprise. He and I don’t really have the best track record when it comes to this stuff you know.”

Jennifer laughed quietly, “Oh, I know. I’m just glad that I could help. It’s a wonderful idea and probably better than what the doctor had in mind.”

Brian looked nervous. “Mother Taylor, would you mind stepping into the hall with me for a minute?”

“Sure. We’ll be right back”, the last was directed at Daphne and Justin.

The two stepped into the hall.

“You’re right. They are acting weird, Justin.”

“I know. I just wish I knew what they were up to.”

“Don’t worry, Jus. This is your mom and Brian we are talking about. It won’t be that bad. Granted Brian’s surprises in the past have mostly been disasters but now your mom is obviously involved. You’ll find out soon enough.”

Justin looked at his oldest friend suspiciously, “You don’t know anything do you, Daf?

“Me?” she asked pointing at herself. “Sadly this time I have been left out of the loop. But anyway, change in subject. You must be happy to finally be getting out of here. Any big plans?” was asked quite suggestively.

“You know I do. This is it Daphne. This is the end of the road. We are going to work and fuck everything and everyone else. No more break ups and getting back together although I wouldn’t mind the make up sex.”

The two of them stared at each other before bursting into laughter as Brain and Jennifer walked back into the room.

“What’s so funny?” The brunette asked his younger lover.

Justin and Daphne turned to look at him and just laughed harder. He turned to Jennifer who simply shrugged her shoulders.

The two laughed harder because it was great to be able to let some of the stress of the last two weeks go even if it was through hilarity. Neither could remember when they had laughed so hard or long.

Brian sat down smiling. It was wonderful to hear him laugh again. Fuck but he had missed that laugh, the sunshine smile, the public service announcements. He had missed his blonde. Period.

Once Jennifer and Daphne had left, Brian walked over to Justin lying on the bed.

“Move over.”

Justin smiled as he did just that and Brian climbed in next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“What are we watching tonight, Sunshine?” he asked a he turned the screen on.

“Mmmmm… how about Yellow Submarine?”

Brian smiled while rolling his eyes. The younger man never seemed to tire of the movie and although he wouldn’t admit it aloud. It had kind of grown on him as well.

He pressed play and settled in to watch the movie but as it went on, he found himself watching Justin more and more, enjoying his reactions to the movie. Brian was finally content with his life and it was thanks to the blonde man resting in his arms.

 

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/divider-6.jpg)

Justin sat on the edge of his hospital bed waiting for Brian to come and pick him up. Today was the day that he was getting discharged and got to get out of the hospital. Hopefully permanently.

As he sat waiting, he played some memories through his mind of what had happened during the last two weeks when he had been moved from the ICU.

_FLASH_

_The first time the gang was allowed to visit, they had to come in small groups. The first was of course Debbie with Emmett and Drew following closely behind._

_“Fuck Sunshine, don’t you ever do that again. Twice in one lifetime is more than enough, thank you,” was the first thing out of the loud redhead’s mouth._

_Justin tried to smile but it didn’t come out all too well._

_“Honey, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Emmett exclaimed hurrying over to Justin and hugging him despite the glare that Brian sent his way. He was very careful not to touch any of Justin’s bandages that had stitches underneath._

_Drew stayed in the background not wanting to intrude. He was new to the group and didn’t know Justin all that well._

_“Hi, Drew,” Justin greeted him._

_“Justin. It’s good to see you awake.”_

_“How long are you going to be in here, Sunshine?” Debbie demanded to know cutting straight to the point._

_“He’s going to be in here for about two weeks, Deb.” Brian was the one to answer her question._

_“Brian!” Debbie exclaimed shocked, only now having noticed the brunette standing by his supposed ex’s bed side. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Where else would I be when my partner is in hospital, having almost died again?”_

_The look on Debbie and Emmett’s faces was one that Justin would treasure for as long as he lived. Brian had finally succeeded in rendering Debbie speechless._

_It didn’t last for long though._

_“Oh sweetie,” Emmett gushed, “I’m so happy for you. It’s about time you two got yourselves sorted out.”_

_Debbie gave Brian a smile that showed just how proud she was of the brunette before sweeping him up in an all encompassing hug._

_“Good on you. It’s about time. You deserve to be happy,” Debbie whispered as she clutched him._

_“Thanks, Ma.” Brian gave her a tiny smile._

_“So what do you do for entertainment around here?” Emmett broke the serious mood in the room, giving everyone a chance to recover themselves before they chatted aimlessly._

_FLASH_

Thinking about that first visit and Debbie’s shock, Justin thought back to the night before that and the conversation that he and Brian had had finally had about their relationship.

_FLASH_

_Justin woke to Brian’s arms wrapped tightly around him. When he tried to move, the brunette hugged him tighter and blinked a couple of times before slowly waking._

_“Brian, I’m alright. Minus a spleen but I’m alright.”_

_“No jokes, Justin,” he murmured quietly._

_He looked down into the blue eyes staring up at him and sighed. He supposed that this conversation was long overdue and he couldn’t put it off any longer._

_“I almost lost you. You were almost killed for the second time in five years,” he had to stop here as images flashed before his eyes of both accidents; both Justin’s covered in blood._

_He tilted his head down, nuzzling the blonde’s ear. Brian inhaled the smell of his blonde mixed with hospital antiseptic soap._

_He put his lips right next to Justin’s ear as if to kiss it and whispered, “I love you.”_

_Startled, Justin froze but that was all the acknowledgement that Brian received to his declaration, so he decided to try again._

_This time he spoke more firmly, “I love you, Justin.” He leaned down slightly and kissed the frozen man’s ear._

_Tears ran silently down Justin’s face. He couldn’t believe that Brian had actually said it all by himself with no prodding. It had gotten to the point where he had resigned himself to a life of never hearing Brian telling him how he felt._

_Overwhelmed, he turned his head into Brian’s chest and replied, “I love you.”_

_Brian smiled. For a moment there, he had thought that maybe Justin wouldn’t reply, that he had finally pushed too far and ruined things between them._

_“I want you to come back to the loft. I want you to come home. It’s been empty since you left.”_

_Justin hesitated. It seemed that every time they lived together something went wrong. “I don’t know.”_

_Brain had been expecting this. Justin wasn’t the blonde twink from five years ago that would jump at the chance to live with him. This man was older and a lot more cautious, in large part thanks to him._

_“No more secrets, no more pushing. Partners and equals.”_

_Justin decided to throw caution to the wind. No matter what, he knew he would always go back to Brian, so he might as well spare them all the drama._

_“Okay. I will need to get my stuff, though.”_

_“Ask Daphne. When you get home, all your stuff will already be there. Your apartment’s for shit anyway. You shouldn’t even go there. Don’t want to chance you catching anything.”_

_FLASH_

That conversation still had the power to bring a smile to his face and he needed to smile. Physiotherapy had never been his favourite. Having to once again fight to have control over his body was worse than the last time. This time he knew how difficult it would be and how long it would take. His hand still wasn’t what it used to be and that was after years of therapy.

_FLASH_

_He had been in his new room with Brian for all of a day when the doctor came on his usual check up and explained the next step in his recovery._

_“Justin, you are going to need to start physio today. Your Physiotherapist will be here shortly to explain everything to you. If everything goes well, and she gives you the say so, you will be discharged in two weeks. Ah, and here she is now.”_

_A neatly dressed blonde woman walked into the room. “Hello, I’m Anna. I’ll be your physiotherapist. I know you had another physio last time but he transferred to Wyoming.”_

_Brian and Justin just looked at her, the latter smiling slightly, and nodded for her to continue. She sat in the chair since Brian was sitting on the bed with his partner._

_“Today we are going to just start with getting you into this chair. Over the next few days, we’ll try walking a few steps. Every day going just a bit further. This is to prevent fluid collecting in Justin’s lungs because he’s laying down, which could lead to him developing pneumonia, Hypostatic Pneumonia”_

_“What is it? What does it mean?” Brian asked needing to understand everything that would or could happen._

_“It’s literally because you’re laying flat and fluid collects and then bugs grow. The sooner a patient can be mobilized the better,” she looked at their worried faces and was quick to reassure them._

_“Don’t worry. We’ll have you moving before it can happen but I feel that it’s better that a patient understands things than blindly following orders. Makes them more motivated.”_

_“Is there anything else I should know before we get started, Anna?” Justin asked trying to keep the mood light._

_“Yes, there is another thing but it’s nothing to worry about. Most patients, after abdominal surgery, tend to want to walk hunched over to “protect” the injured site. It’s a challenge for physios and nurses to make them stand up straight even though the stitches do pull a bit. So I will push you a bit and you may hate me for it but the faster you get better, the faster you can get out of here._

_FLASH_

She had been right. She was the kind of person you liked and hated all at the same time. She had pushed him and it had been painful and difficult but he had managed to walk relatively straight and was functioning a lot better. In the end, Justin supposed that it had all been worth it because now he was going home. As he thought that, a familiar figure appeared.

“Hey Sunshine, you ready to bust outta this joint?”

The blonde grinned, a smile truly worth his name sake, and answered, “You bet your ass I am.”

“I would do no such thing unless it was sure thing that you would win, Sunshine,” Brian was quick to reply, a sexy smirk on his face as he looked down at Justin.

Justin just laughed. He was going home with Brian where he belonged, and just maybe he could figure out what his partner and mother had been up to. He loved a good puzzle after all.

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/divider-7.jpg)

  
The drive to the loft was for the most part a silent one, but a comfortable silence. Both Brian and Justin were pondering on their own thoughts.

Brian was glad to be taking Justin home. Home. He smiled at this. The loft was only really home when Justin was there. The brunette also knew his younger partner was extremely curious as to what he and Mother Taylor were planning… Justin was practically bouncing in his seat. Too bad he wouldn’t get any answers out of him.

Brian was right. Justin sat beside him in the car planning different ways to find out what was going on between his mother and Brian. Maybe if he snooped around the loft, he could find something to give him a clue to what was going on. Brian’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“We’re home, Sunshine. Come on let’s get you inside.”

Brian helped Justin up the front steps and in to the lift. Once they reached the loft, Brian walked ahead and pulled the door open turning to Justin,

“Home, sweet home.”

Justin’s eyes immediately started darting around looking for clues. Brian laughed softly beside him. He ran fingers through the blonde’s hair which had started growing out a bit again.

“Give that gerbil in your head a rest. You’re not going to find out anything until tomorrow, Justin.”

Justin looked at Brian and pouted for a few seconds before deciding to leave it for now. He was getting tired anyway. When he had his strength back, he could try questioning Brian. Brian noticed the sleepy look in his blue eyes and gently led him to the bedroom.

“Come on. Why don’t we lie down for a while, hmm?”

Brian pulled back the covers as Justin slowly stripped with Brian soon assisting him. The blonde caught his partner’s hand to get his attention.

“Will you stay with me?” The question was asked so softly that Brian almost missed it. He smiled at the bent head. It was Justin’s first night out of the hospital since the bombing and even if this was home, he was allowed to feel a little uncertain.

“You have to ask?” was all Brain answered while stripping. He climbed in behind Justin and wrapped his arms around his blonde. The younger man instantly relaxed and leaned back into the embrace.

Lying in Brian’s arms, Justin’s mind began to wander. Mel and Lindsay’s first visit came to mind as he thought about his most recent stay in hospital.

_FLASH_

_Justin was sitting up in bed with Brian sitting in the chair beside him. Lindsay and Melanie walked into the room and headed straight for Justin. Neither of them noticed Brian, they were so focused on the blonde._

_“Honey, are you okay? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?” Lindsay was in full mothering mode and it irritated Justin that she still wanted to treat him like he was a kid._

_“Fuck, Lids. Let him breathe before you start the inquisition,” Brian commented._

_Lindsay looked so shocked you could have knocked her over with a feather. Melanie just smiled and nodded at Brian. She finally understood him._

_“Brian. What are you doing here?”_

_“Where else did you expect me to be Lindsay?”_

_Justin and Melanie were silently watching the verbal tennis match between the long time friends._

_“I thought you would have still left on your trip. You know. Just catch a later flight.”_

_“What the fuck, Lids? If Mel had been injured in the blast where would you be right now?” Brian was truly angry now. He knew that Lindsay was often blind when it came to his relationship with Justin but he had had no idea that she had such a low opinion of him._

_Lindsay replied, still not grasping the implications, “At her beside. But Brian I don’t get what that has to do with why you’re here. It’s not the same for you and Justin.”_

_“Justin is my PARTNER. I’m staying with my partner in hospital until he’s well enough to come home.”_

_Lindsay looked confused, “But Brian…”_

_Melanie interrupted her before Brian or Justin could do any damage._  
 _“Justin we hope that you recover quickly. We’ll come and visit again, bring Gus with us.” Turning to Lindsay she held onto her wife’s arm as she steered her out the room, “Come along Linds, let’s get home to the kids.”_

_Mel led a confused Lindsay out the hospital and hoped that maybe this time, when she explained it, the blonde woman would get it. Otherwise she just might lose Brian’s friendship. This time it looked like Brian was holding nothing back. About damn time too._

_FLASH_

Brian felt Justin twitch in his arms and glanced at the blonde head tucked under his chin. “What are you smiling about?” he asked suspiciously

“The first time Mel and Lindsay came to visit me.”

“And what about that memory could possibly be funny.

“It’s not funny. It’s just that you stood up for us.”

That was all that needed to be said. Brian understood what Justin was talking about and why he was smiling. They lay in each other’s arms and drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces eagerly awaiting tomorrow, both happy to be home and in each other’s arms where they belonged.

 

[ ](http://theblackrose16.files.wordpress.com/2012/02/divider-8.jpg)

  
“Sunshine, rise and shine,” were the first whispered words that Justin heard in his ear as he slowly drifted towards consciousness the next morning.

His response was a grunt and to bury deeper under the warm, comfortable covers. Unfortunately, this didn’t deter Brian in the slightest. He’d shared the same bed with Justin numerous times and knew that the blonde was not a morning person at eh best of times. Nibbling briefly at the blonde’s ear, he continued to coax Justin towards the land of the living.

“Justin... Justin you have to get your ass out of bed. We need to get moving.”

“Moving where?” came the mumble from beneath the pile of bed covers.

“You’re going to have to get up and see for yourself.”

“Don’t wanna,” came from the lump in the bed.

“Oh, it’s just that yesterday you were practically bouncing off the walls to find out what was going on, but I suppose if you really don’t want to know you can always go back to sleep,” Brian commented with a smirk.

This was met with Justin shoving the covers off to look up at the brunette.

“Seriously? You’re going to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.” Justin’s face fell. Brian continued speaking, “You have to come with me and see for yourself.”

“Where are we going?”

“Not telling you, Sunshine. You have to wait and see.”

Justin pouted. Brian simply ran a hand through Justin’s hair before rising and walking away in the general direction of the kitchen. Making his mind up, the blonde got out of bed made a detour to the bathroom and then followed his partner.

“Since you won’t tell me what’s going on, at least tell me what I should wear?”

Brian looked up from his coffee and answered, “Something comfortable and travel-worthy.”

Now Justin was even more confused but nodded his head and went to dress. It took him a while to get into his clothes due to his injuries pulling but he was determined to dress himself.

Once he was dressed, the blonde returned to the kitchen to grab himself something to eat.

Half an hour later found Brian packing a bag with their toiletries into the car. Justin went from confused to shocked when he noticed suitcases already packed in the car. Brian noticed the blonde’s reaction, but all he did was smile; which was becoming annoying; and pulled open the door for his blonde. Justin sighed and climbed into the car.

They were on the road for about an hour when Justin asked Brain something that was bothering him.

“Brian, why didn’t we fly to wherever it is that we’re going? It would have been a lot faster.”

“The Doctor said that while your lungs are okay for you to travel on an airplane, he didn’t advise being cooped up with a number of people in a metal tin all breathing and coughing the same air. He would have preferred that you wait at least six weeks to fly so we’re driving.”

“Driving to where?” Justin attempted to ask innocently but failed miserably.

The brunette glanced at him, “Nice try.”

Half an hour later, the pair stopped at a gas station and adjoining diner.

Justin smiled at his partner. Brian just laughed quietly. The blonde seemed to have a bottomless pit when it came to his stomach.

They ordered lunch and made a trip to the bathroom, where Justin grabbed Brian and dragged him into a stall at the end.

The blonde leaned against the door, locking it with the hand that was behind his back, all the while smirking at Brian. Said person returned the smirk with a wicked smile full of sex and mischief.

Neither knew who moved first but in a second they were in each other’s arms. Brian’s one hand was holding the back of Justin’s head while he ran his tongue along the younger man’s lips begging entry which was granted a split second later. While his tongue was mapping out the other man’s mouth, his other hand had slipped around his waist and was now squeezing Justin’s ass.

Needing more skin, the brunette, slipped his hand beneath his partner’s pants to find the soft skin beneath, causing Justin to let out a moan and clutch at Brian’s back and ass tighter where his hands were fondling.

The pair were becoming desperate. Neither had had sex in over two weeks.

Surprisingly, it was Brian that pulled away. “We have to slow down, Sunshine. You’re still healing.”

“I’m fine, Brian.”

“Justin, when we get there, if you’re still fine, we can fuck all day but not here. We have to be careful and we still have a long drive ahead of us. You don’t need to be uncomfortable for that.”

Justin stared at Brian while the mantra of Brian Kinney gives a shit! Danced around in his head. Brian was determined to look after him and he knew no amount of arguing would get him anywhere.

Taking a deep breath, he answered, “Ok”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s slightly swollen lips. Justin unlocked the stall, walked out and then turned to Brian, “Come on, our food will be getting cold.”

Justin managed to finish his burger and chips despite his appetite having not been at its best. Brian had his cup of coffee and a muffin.

After their meal, the pair headed to the car and set out on the road once more. They chatted about anything and everything. Catching up on what had been going on in each other’s lives recently in the weeks that Justin hadn’t been living in the loft. They made plans to take Gus to a local fair in a month’s time, discussed some of Brian’s new clients and campaign strategies.

Neither of them could stop the smiles that were on their faces. They were together and were finally in a real relationship. It was all that they could have asked for.  


 

Chapter Nine

For the next two days, Brian and Justin drove. They stopped often at Brian’s insistence to stretch their legs and grab a bite to eat. Even though Justin had no idea at all of where they were heading and Brian refused to budge, he was extremely happy.

The drive was filled with silly, pointless conversation. He had Brian all to himself. The brunette was different. Justin really believed that this time they were going to make it. Although Brian hadn’t said anything about tricking, Justin had been subtly watching him. For the last two and a half days, Brian hadn’t even so much as looked at another hot guy let alone fucked anyone. Unfortunately Brian also hadn’t fucked him.

The blonde was becoming impatient. He hadn’t had sex in weeks and being around the love of his life and not actually touching him was driving him insane.

“Brian, seriously. Where in the hell are we going or can you at least tell me when we will be arriving at your mystery location?”

The brunette turned to look at him and smirked, “We’ll be there in about an hour.”

Yes, finally!! thought Justin. He turned to look at the scenery passing by. There was snow on the ground and even on the treetops.

Nearly an hour later, Justin spotted a sign in the distance. He nearly started bouncing in his seat. Brian may not tell him where they were but that sign sure as hell would.

Sitting next to Justin, Brian had to smile. He couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough to let the young artist go. He had learnt from his mistakes and hoped that he would be enough for him. The ad-exec was also nervous. This surprise could either go really well or could end in disaster.

The car drew nearer to the sign until Justin could read it. When he did, his brain seemed to have frozen. He was in shock.

WELCOME TO VERMONT  
Green Mountain State

WELCOME CENTER  
5 MILES  
“Oh my…” Justin’s voice trailed off. Turning to look at Brian, he flashed the biggest sunshine smile he had ever worn. “You’ve brought me to Vermont.”

They were actually on a vacation together. Brian smiled at his partner. He had been a little worried, because the last time they had been planning to take a trip to Vermont it had not gone at all well. Actually none of their planned trips had gone well. The only reason New York had been memorable, was because it had not been planned. The blonde had run away with Brian following.

Turning left, they pulled up in front of a large, snow covered building. The brunette got out the car and had to walk around to haul Justin out as well as the artist was still in awe of his partner‘s machinations.

Blue eyes gazed around, taking in all the sights. There was snow all over the ground and several other vehicles. The massive trees in front of him were draped in lights that would be turned on once it became dark.

The building before them had two floors and was built in an L shape. It looked beautiful and incredibly romantic with all the snow. He couldn’t keep the giant grin off his face as he and Brian got their bags out of the car and made their way to the front entrance.

Brian immediately made his way to the front desk.

“Hello and welcome. Are you checking in?”

“Yes, reservation for two under Kinney.”

“Of course.” A young man came forward to take Brian and Justin’s bags.

“If you will follow Andrew, he will show you to your room. Enjoy your stay and please let us know if there is anything you shall require.”

The pair trailed behind Andrew, with Justin reaching out and grabbing Brian’s hand as they walked along. Brian looked down at Justin’s upturned face and was met with a determined smirk. The older man mentally sighed, but a smile crept onto his face and he decided to just go with it.

Their guide stopped at the end of the corridor and pulled out a key to unlock the door before opening it and standing to the side for Brian and Justin to enter.

Justin walked into the room, gazing at everything around him as Brian tipped Andrew and locked the door.

Brian quietly walked up behind the blonde, slipping his arms around his waist and began placing small, open mouthed kisses along his neck.

“Mmm…Brian” Justin turned in his arms, sliding his arms around Brian’s waist as well. He rose slightly on his toes and kissed the brunette with all the love and need he could muster. Lips parted and tongues immediately duelled. Never breaking the kiss, Justin slid his hands up and under Brian’s jacket and with a push it fell to the floor.

Justin moved his hands to the task of getting rid of Brian’s shirt. He tilted his head to the side giving Brian better access to his neck as the kisses changed direction. His partner gently scraped his teeth over his rapidly beating pulse and then began to suck on the skin.

A moan escaped Justin and before he realised it, he was being directed to the bed. The back of his legs hit the bed and the blonde sat down breaking their kiss. His shirt and jacket were missing and his pants were unzipped, Justin noticed with slight surprise.

Glancing up, he noticed Brian was removing the last of his clothing. Justin was quick to be rid of his pants and when he stood straight once again hands urged him back onto the bed.

Justin slid up the bed and sunk back into the pillows as Brian crawled onto the bed and next to him immediately leaning across and capturing the soft, pink lips again. Hands traced the familiar contours, soft gasps escaped when sensitive spots were touched by knowing hands

Breaking their breath-defying kiss, hazel eyes met blue as Brian reached down to the floor and pulled lube and a condom out of his pants pocket. Justin reached out to his partner’s hand and took the condom, tore the wrapper and with gentle and experienced hands put it on Brian.

His lover flipped open the lube before preparing him with first one finger, then two and finally three. Justin was gasping and had gripped the sheets beneath him until his knuckles turned white to stop himself from coming on the spot.

“Brian, I can’t.. Oh!… take much more.”

Brian smiled gently at his blonde before positioning himself and slowly pushing in. Fuck but he had missed this. Not just sex but being with Justin. He bit his lip to keep from exploding right then. Slowly he withdrew and slid all the way back in to the hilt.

Justin reached up and yanked Brian’s mouth to him and kissed him passionately which was the final straw for Brian. He started thrusting, careful not to hurt Justin. Moans and gasps were muffled and caught by their lips as Brian’s tongue went into Justin’s mouth in time with his thrusts.

Far too soon, Brian buried his face in Justin’s neck as he came followed a second later by the blonde.

Both were sweating and out of breath. Brian pulled out carefully, tied off the condom, threw it into the trash and gathered his blonde in his arms. Justin flung a leg over Brian’s and lay his head on the ad-exec’s chest with his arm wrapped around his waist.

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulders while the other ran though his blonde locks.

“Brian,” Justin mumbled.

“Mmm.”

“Thank you,” Justin whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 

Chapter Ten

Consciousness slowly returned to Justin. He was in no hurry to get up so he stayed lying in Brian’s arms as a grin began to spread across his face. The arms wrapped around him tightened to get his attention and warm puffs of air grazed his ear.

“What are you grinning about?” asked Brian, his voice gravely due to sleep.

“How do you know I’m grinning?” Justin was curious.

“I think that I know you by now, Sunshine.”

“I just can’t believe we actually made it. Usually something happens to stop us from getting away.” He didn’t mention how utterly romantic of Brian this trip was. The blonde wasn’t going to push his luck and besides Brian would get the meaning in his words.

Brian squeezed Justin once more, said, “Not this time,” as he rolled out of bed.

Before he made his way to the bathroom, the brunette turned to Justin, “you might wanna phone your mother. I texted her to let her know we were here but she’s gonna wanna hear it from you.” That said, Brian walked into the bathroom to take a leak and shower.

Justin grabbed the phone next to his bed and dialled. It rang three times before Jennifer picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mom.”

“Justin, I’m glad you called. How are you? Do you like the surprise?” she asked already knowing what his answer would be.

“Fuck yes. It’s brilliant. I can’t believe you kept something like this from me or that you teamed up with Brian.”

“A lot has changed, sweetheart. Brian’s a good man and makes you happy so I’ll do what I can to help.”

Justin smiled, “You don’t know what that means to me, Mom.”

“I know, sweetheart. Your sister’s here and wants to talk to you, just hang on.”

“Hi, Justin.”

“Hey, Mollusk.”

“Mom said you went on holiday to Vermont. You’re so lucky. Are you having fun?”

Justin laughed, “We just got here a couple of hours ago but so far I love it.”

Brian walked out the bathroom with no towel in time to overhear the last statement. He tuned out the blonde’s chatter with a hidden smile and looked for his clothes to dress. Justin said his goodbyes and eyed Brian up and down, quirking his eyebrow in a silent question.

“We’re going down to eat, so hop on the shower, Sunshine.”

Justin climbed out of bed, lazily kissed Brian, and then headed to the shower with his partner watching his naked ass as he disappeared from sight.

 

Dinner was held in a large hall-like room. There were mini chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Wreaths and mistletoe were tastefully scattered throughout the room. Brian and Justin were seated at a small table by one of the windows.

As they began eating, Justin observed everyone else in the room. There were a number of other couples, both straight and queer, and there were even some families.

Smirking, Justin glanced up at Brian and teasingly asked, “So does this like count as a date?”

His partner stared at him in shock before laughing, “Sunshine, I think we are past the stage of dating in our relationship.”

The young artist flashed Brian his sunshine smile while he was dancing on the inside. They really were different this time. Justin looked around the room again in order to avoid making a big deal out of it.

His eyes landed on a gay couple three tables down. Something about them was niggling at the back of his head and he couldn’t figure out what. Light from one of the chandeliers bounced off of the rings on the men’s wedding fingers and it sent a light bulb off in Justin’s head. Of course! Gay marriage was legal in Vermont. He shook his head ruefully and looked back at Brian to find that the brunette had been watching him.

“Don’t worry, Brian. I don’t need that anymore. I just need you.” The blonde had accepted that he wouldn’t be getting married while in a relationship with Brian Kinney, even if said man could now admit that they were in a relationship.

In answer, Brian reached across the table, took Justin’s hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles. The brunette smiled softly at his younger partner instead of becoming defensive. The soft reassurance allowed Justin to relax but Brian watched him quietly the whole night with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Chapter Eleven

A gentle tug on his earlobe woke Justin, followed by warm opened-mouthed kisses down his neck. A hand was stroking his dick. Brian’s thumb moved up and down in teasing strokes. The blonde was lying on his side and could feel Brian’s arousal poking against his ass. With his left hand, he reached behind him for Brian’s head and turned his head to kiss him. The brunette immediately swept his tongue against Justin’s soft lips, seeking entrance. Lips parted and his tongue lazily ran along the artist’s before tracing the roof of his mouth.

A keening moan escaped Justin as he moved his hand from the back of Brian’s head to his ass in an attempt to bring him closer.

“Brian, fuck me.”

Breathless laughter was his answer before he felt a lubed covered finger circling his entrance and then pushing in. His finger withdrew and another joined it as Brian pushed back in. Once he had three fingers inside Justin, he started thrusting them in faster, scissoring to help stretch. One finger curled slightly on the next thrust in, hitting Justin’s prostate which caused him to gasp and moan loudly. Fuck but Justin could be vocal and Brian loved it.

“Briiiaann,” whined Justin.

Brian removed his fingers and replaced them with his condom and lube covered dick. With one long, slow thrust, he was seated to the balls, eliciting a moan from both partners. The brunette was panting into Justin’s blonde locks.

He pulled out and then pushed back in, each time with a little more force. Justin reached back and kissed Brian again, their tongues tangling and duelling for dominance. Brian shoved his tongue into the blonde’s mouth in time with his thrusts. He broke the kiss and gently bit down on Justin’s neck as he neared completion.

“Brian,” Justin whispered nearly out of breath.

The blonde threaded his fingers through brown hair and held Brian’s head to his neck while Brian jerked him off. A few strokes later and they both moaned as they came.

“Justin”

“Brian”

Brian threw the condom away as they slowly got up to shower and clean themselves up. Shortly after, they made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

The table that they had sat at last night was still open as they made their way over. Brian had coffee while Justin got the whole breakfast meal comprising of bacon, egg, sausage, a fried tomato, some toast and a muffin. As he ate, his partner shook his head.

“I still can’t believe that you manage to eat all that shit.”

Justin grinned at him and offered a half a slice of toast. Brian eyed it before accepting and nibbled on it as the blonde ate his meal.

“So what’s the plan for today, Bri?”

“I know you can’t go skiing due to your injuries, at least not this time.”

Justin lit up at the casual mention that there would be a next time. He couldn’t believe it but he loved the ad-ex even more. Brian was still being himself, just a little more open, like the man that the young artist had always known he could be.

“So I thought that we could maybe go for a walk, look around town.”

“Ok, sounds good. Do you want to go when we’re done here?”

“I’m done, Sunshine. Just waiting for you,” Brian teased.

The two went back to their room to brush their teeth and grab their warm coats before heading out.

As they began walking, Justin grabbed Brian’s hand and intertwined their fingers before looking at Brian as if daring him to say something. The brunette just smiled in answer and tugged Justin along.

They commented on their surroundings as they walked before Justin remembered something he had wanted to ask Brian.

“Brian, what are you going to do with Babylon?”

Brian was silent while he thought about it.

“I hadn’t really made a decision yet. I’ve considered selling it. It’s going to take a lot of work if I decide to rebuild.”

Justin laughed, “Since when has that ever stopped you. Brian Kinney loves a challenge. It’s one of the reasons that Kinnetik has done so well.”

Brian beamed at the pride he could hear in Justin’s voice. The blonde was right.

“Ok, I’ll rebuild but only if you’re helping with the club and Kinnetik.”

A snort of laughter was his answer, “You just don’t want to have to deal with your art department anymore.”

“The only artist I can stand is you, Sunshine. The rest I want to strangle half the fucking time.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I suppose I could save you and your art department from killing each other.”

Brian tugged on Justin’s hand, bringing him closer to kiss him quickly in thanks. The pair spent the next two hours walking in and out of shops. Justin had to stop several times to buy little souvenirs and gifts for the family back home.

Half way back to the inn, Brian tripped over a tree branch hidden in the snow. He released Justin’s hand as he fell and landed on his ass.

“Oh my god, Brian,” Justin exclaimed.

He quickly knelt in the snow next to his partner, setting the bag of gifts down as he ran his hands over Brian’s body.”

“Are you hurt?”

Brian laughed softly before tugging the blonde to lie over him. He reached up and kissed Justin’s cold nose before kissing his lips. Justin’s laughter joined Brian’s.

“You are insane you know that, Bri?”

Brian just laughed before pulling him down for another kiss. When they broke apart, the brunette stared into the blue eyes above him before taking a deep breath.

“Marry me”

Justin blinked a few times in shock as he looked down at his partner. He could see that Brian was dead serious.

“YES! I will marry you. You can’t take it back now. You’re well and truly stuck with me now Brian Kinney.” Justin flung his arms around Brian in joyous abandon, before pulling back to kiss him within an inch of his life.

Finally, recalled to his surroundings, Justin stood up and helped Brian up, tugging him back to their inn, eager to show him how happy he was.

Justin immediately dropped the bag as they entered their room. Someone had lit a fire in the fire place. Brian reached over and slipped Justin’s coat off along with his own. They kissed softly as they undressed each other in no rush or hurry. Justin pulled Brian in front of the fireplace and lay down on the plush rug in front of it. Brian followed him down, grabbing lube and a condom form his coat pocket

Justin lay flat and pulled Brian’s head down to him, both hands stroking the nape of Brian’s neck, ruffling the brunette’s hair. Brian broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Justin’s. He moved his head to kiss Justin’s neck where his pulse was beating rapidly.

One of Brian’s legs was between Justin’s and he had a hand on either side of Justin’s body. Brian used his right hand to push himself up slightly to look down at his partner. The blonde ran his hand up Brian’s arm all the way up round his neck to his chest and stopped to rest over his heart before returning to the back of Brian’s neck as the brunette leaned down to kiss him again. A soft kiss that grew more heated but stayed gentle.

Slowly Brian entered Justin. Justin reached up to wrapped both arms around Brian’s neck as his future husband moved both arms under Justin’s back and shoulders with his hands curling around Justin’s shoulders to slightly lift the blonde into his next kiss.

Brian’s thrusts were slow and gentle. They both savoured it, not wanting the moment to end. Justin’s hands were running along Brian’s back tracing familiar muscles.

“I love you,” Justin whispered softly in Brian’s ear.

Brian kissed his forehead before whispering, “I love you.”

They both gently went over the edge, wrapped in each others arms. Brian disposed of the condom while Justin climbed back into the bed. Brian climbed in behind him. The blonde artist waited until the brunette was lying down before laying his head on Brian’s chest, his ear pressed against his heart. Brian wrapped both arms around Justin’s shoulders as the younger man flung one of his legs over Brian’s and an arm around his waist. Both drifted off to sleep, facing angled towards each other, and soft smiles on their faces.

 

Chapter Twelve

Justin lay with his head on Brian’s chest and lazily drew pattern’s on his future husband with his finger as he thought. A few minutes later Brian stirred but didn’t open his eyes.

“Mmm”

“So when do you want to get married?” Justin asked quietly.

“We actually have an appointment with a justice of peace at 4 o’clock this afternoon.”

“What? Brian, that’s only four hours away!” Justin exclaimed pushing himself up to look down at his partner.

“Which is why we need to get moving, Sunshine,” Brian said as he climbed out of bed and tugged Justin towards the shower.

Once showered and dressed, Brian led Justin out the room and down the hall.

“Brian, where are we going?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Justin was proud of himself for not even twitching. Things were different now. It wouldn’t end up like the disaster hustler birthday gift. At least, not if Brian wanted to keep on breathing.

They walked to the end of the hall before coming to stop at room number 3. Brian smiled at Justin and then knocked on the door. The door was flung open and a human tornado jumped Justin.

“Justin, I’m so happy for you!”

Untangling himself slightly he looked down at his tornado’s face, smiling a mega watt smile.

“Me too, Daphne. Me too. What are you doing here?”

A voice spoke from behind them further in the room, “Brian thought we might want to be here for your wedding.”

Justin pulled away and went to hug the other people in the room.

“Mom, Molly, Tucker”

While they were exchanging greetings, hugs and excited congratulations, Daphne hugged Brian.

“Brian, just out of curiosity what made you finally decide to do this?”

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her.

“This?”

“Tell him you love him, marry him. Take your pick.”

“I decided it was time to make some changes. I’ve already been given so many chances and miracles when it comes to Justin, I don’t know how many more we are going to get. To be honest, someone up there is probably figuring they’ve given us too many chances as it is,” he spoke quietly.

Daphne looked at him faintly shocked. Brian Kinney really had changed. The old one wouldn’t have admitted any of that. Seeing her expression, he shook his head.

“I’m still a bastard, Daphne. I’m just less of one and can finally give Sunshine everything he deserves, marriage being one of them.”

“Brian,” Justin interrupted them as he ran over and hugged his future husband.

“I can’t believe you did this. Are any of the others coming?” the blonde asked hesitantly unsure if he really wanted them there even if they were slowly coming round to recognizing him and Brian as a couple.

The brunette shook his head, “No. This is our day and I really wasn’t up to dealing with their drama and opinions.”

“Are you sure, Bri? They’re your family”

Brian indicated the few around him, “This is my family now. They’re more like relatives.”

Justin stood on his toes and kissed his partner. It might have gone further if Jennifer hadn’t interrupted them.

“Now, now. Save that for after the wedding. Brian, you leave Justin here with us and take Tucker with you to go and get ready.”

Brian laughed and kissed Jennifer on the check, “Yes, Mother Taylor.”

Daphne tugged Justin to the other side of the room and Molly and Jennifer chased Brian and Tucker out the room before closing the door.

Tucker was carrying two suits in plastic covering. With his free hand, he clapped Brian on the back.

“Shall we get moving?”

Brian looked at Tucker before nodding.

“Jennifer has everything with her just as you arranged.”

The two idly talked as they headed back to Brian and Justin’s room.

Justin stood in the middle of his mom’s room. Daphne pointed to a suit hanging on the wardrobe.

“Brian got a tux for the both of you. Actually he arranged outfits for all of us. Your Mom collected them and brought them up for you two.”

Jennifer walked up and hugged Justin again. She held his face in her hands and stated, “I wasn’t a fan of Brian’s for a long time. We both know that but I’ve changed my mind. He is the best thing that could have happened to you. I’m proud to have him as my son-in-law. I know that he will always be there and look out for you as long as he breaths. It’s everything a mother could ask for her children.”

Justin blinked back a few errant tears, “Thanks, Mom. Maybe you could tell him that at some point. It would mean a lot.”

“I already did, back when you were in the hospital. He asked me to help him marry you and I could see how much he loved you. He always has. I should have told you sooner but hindsight is 20/20. After your prom, he was there. He came to the hospital every night and sat outside your room. I didn’t tell you. I was so angry and I’m sorry but I thought that you should know.”

Justin was shocked. He was hurt that nobody had ever told him but he let it go. It didn’t matter anymore. He was marrying Brian today and his mom was here supporting him.

“Time to get ready, Justin,” Molly spoke and then asked when a thought occurred to her, “Who’s your best man going to be?”

Justin looked at the women in the room’s faces.

“How about you and Daphne be my best girls?”

“Yes,” Molly exclaimed before hugging her brother.

In Brian’s room, the two men stood at the door before heading out to find the other half of their party.

Brian’s next words stopped them, “Tucker, would you be my best man? Justin likes you and I trust Jennifer’s judgement. You’re a good man.”  
“I’d be honoured if you’re sure Brian.”

“I am. Michael is my oldest friend but Justin is my best friend.”

Tucker laughed then opened the door. The two men walked down the hall to one of the small reception rooms at the hotel. It was decorated very tastefully and not over done. There was a small buffet table to the one side. A few flower arrangements of white, pale yellow and green were scattered throughout the room. Everything was done in cream and pale green cloths.

Brian and Tucker were the first to arrive. Right on their heels, the Justice of the Peace that Brian and Jennifer had spoken on the phone to, walked in.

“Mr Kinney, glad to meet you in person.”

“Thank you for doing this, Mr Adler.”

The red haired man waved Brian’s thanks away, “Nonsense, it’s an honour. Especially as your future mother-in-law explained all you two have been through.”

At that moment, the door opened behind them again and the rest of the wedding party walked in. Brian turned and his breath caught in his throat.

Slowly Justin walked up to Brian, taking in the expression on his face.

“You look…” Brian trailed off as words failed him.

Justin fidgeted and asked, “Good? Bad? Laughable?”

Brian cupped Justin’s cheek gently, whispered, “Beautiful” and then kissed the blonde.

The others in the room all sighed and laughed quietly.

“All right ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin?” Mr Adler inquired.

Brian and Justin stood facing each other in front of the Justice of the Peace. Molly and Daphne stood behind Justin while Tucker and Jennifer stood behind Brian.

“We are gathered here today to join Brian and Justin in legal matrimony, in the presence of these family and friends…”

Neither Brian nor Justin really heard the rest of his words. They were focused on each other until they heard,

“Do you Brian Kinney, take Justin Taylor as your lawfully wedded husband? To honour and cherish? For better or worse? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Brian was proud and surprised at how easily he could say the words. He was truly happy and had no regrets about marrying Justin.

“And do you, Justin Taylor, take Brian Kinney as your lawfully wedded husband? To honour and cherish? For better or worse? For rich or for poor? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Justin answered. They had already gone through all of it together. They were now just making it official.

Molly stepped forward and handed them their rings. Staring into each others’ eyes, they slowly slipped the wedding rings onto to each other. Daphne had brought her camera and was rapidly taking as many pictures as she could as proof that Brian was married.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Go ahead, kiss each other,” Mr Adler said, grinning at the couple.

The newly married couple kissed as their family cheered. Brian broke the kiss first and looked down at his blonde husband.

“Hey there, Mr Taylor-Kinney,” he whispered before pecking Justin again.

“Hi yourself, Mr Taylor-Kinney.”

They had discussed it and had both agrees on the hyphenated surname. When they got back to Pittsburgh, Brian and now Justin’s lawyer would have a ton of paperwork to fill out for the surname change and domestic partnership but for today they were going to enjoy themselves.

Everyone was hugging each other and laughing. They toasted and ate from the buffet. Brian and Justin danced together better than they had at prom. The pair radiated love and happiness. For the first time in a long time both Brian and Justin were happy and content with their lives.

In the middle of their dance, Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” was whispered in reply before lips met in support of the declaration.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is called Five Minutes To Midnight.
> 
> I don’t know what the marriage laws are. I made them up for the purpose of this story
> 
> I researched two places in Vermont.  
> To drive from Pittsburgh to Montpelier, Vermont is around 460 miles or 740,14 km  
> To drive from Pittsburgh to Stowe, Vermont is around 465 miles or 744,97 km
> 
> In ideal weather conditions and little traffic, it would take between 7,5 to 8 hours. However, it is winter and there is snow so Brian would have to drive slowly nearly doubling the length of the drive ± 15 hour drive in total, in bad weather conditions. Also Justin would need to stop every hour or so to stand and stretch his legs as his healing injuries would be aggravated by sitting in a car for too long = 7,5 hours to stop every hour for half an hour.  
> So the calculations are as follows
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1 Day 2  
> Justin was discharged in the morning 1,5 hours for breakfast and shower  
> They had a nap and left in the afternoon Drive for 3 hours with stops  
> Drove for around 4 hours with stops in between 1 hour stop for lunch  
> Stopped for the night and ate Drive for 3 hours with stops  
> Total Hours ± 7 hours + 8 hour sleep Had dinner and stopped for the night  
> Total Hours ± 14,5 hours + 8 hours sleep  
> Day 3  
> 1,5 hours for breakfast and shower  
> Drive for 3 hours with stops  
> 1 hour lunch stop  
> Drive for 2 hours with stops  
> Arrive in Vermont in the afternoon


End file.
